Paterdomus
Paterdomus, or Temple of Saradomin, is the temple marking Misthalin's eastern border. It acts as the gateway into Morytania and is located on the River Salve. The priest Drezel is the owner of the temple, although it also plays host to some unwelcome Monks of Zamorak, as discovered in the Priest in Peril quest. It is labelled "Paterdomus Temple" on the world map. History Long ago, the Seven Priestly Warriors held back the forces of Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan and sanctified the River Salve, thus preventing the hordes of Morytania from being able to cross over and invade Misthalin. The Paterdomus Temple was then built on the site of this famous battle. During the Priest in Peril quest, it is discovered that the temple has been taken over by Zamorakian monks, who are working on a method to take down the barrier on the Salve. Temple Basement #Ladder to the trapdoor at the surface #Entrance chamber with a level 30 Temple Guardian beast - The player must slay the beast during the Priest in Peril quest. After the quest, the beast is not aggressive and cannot be fought. #Gate leading deeper into the mausoleum , the current carer of the temple.]] #Main chamber of the mausoleum - The centre of the mausoleum has the graves of the Seven Priestly Warriors, as well as a well that supplies holy water from the River Salve. It cannot be used as a water source but instead is necessary for blessing the Rod of ivandis. #Staircase to the Columbarium - It is unaccessible at the moment. #Gate to Drezel's chamber #Drezel's chamber - Once Drezel is released from the cell in the Paterdomus Temple, he inhabits this chamber to guard against an incursion from Morytania. During and after the In Aid of the Myreque quest, a trapdoor becomes accessible in this chamber, with a ladder leading down to a secret library. Inside are several books that outline the history of Morytania. #Holy Barrier holding back Morytanian invaders from entering the mausoleum - Players can pass through this barrier to enter Morytania. .]] The basement of the Temple is only accessible if you have started the Priest in Peril quest. It has a Combat level 30 Temple Guardian and is one of two ways into Morytania. In the quest In Aid of the Myreque, you will be able to unlock the secret library filled with books. In addition, the well is a key feature of the temple: players can pass through this barrier to enter Morytania. Ground floor The ground floor of the temple has been captured by Monks of Zamorak. For killing these, you will receive only 25% of normal experience. Also on this level is an altar. Just outside of the temple is an Agility shortcut requiring 65 Agility. First floor Monks of Zamorak can be found on the first two floors of the temple. For killing these, you will receive only 25% of normal experience. Second floor Drezel is held captive on the second floor and is freed by doing the following in Priest in Peril: #Obtain the Golden key dropped from killing Monks of Zamorak. #Swap it out for the Iron key in the dungeon. #Fill a bucket with holy water from the dungeon's well, and have him bless it. #Use the blessed water on the coffin to seal the vampyre. Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble The Paterdomus Temple also plays a role as the finish line in the Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble mini-game for villagers and a starting point for mercenaries. Surrounding area past the Lumber Yard, the road, Silvarea, travels directly to Paterdomus Temple.]] Odd Old Man's House The Odd Old Man really has something for bones, and even stranger about him is the talking sack on his back. He might even like you to collect bones for him in the Rag and Bone Man quest. Limestone mine Just outside the Odd Old Man's house is a limestone quarry (Silvarea Mine). Using the Crafting skill these can be transformed into limestone bricks, which are used in many quests and in Construction. Quests Various quests can be started in Paterdomus and the surrounding area or a large part of the quest is located here. These include: *Darkness of Hallowvale *Devious Minds *In Search of the Myreque *Nature Spirit *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man Category:Misthalin Category:Quest locations